


Взгляд с высоты

by arinalies



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinalies/pseuds/arinalies
Summary: Hight swap au - макчех[перенесено с фикбука]
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Взгляд с высоты

\- Паша!

Грозный голос Маккоя гулко разносится по каюте, которую они заняли, когда стали жить вдвоем. Та гораздо больше, чем стандартные каюты экипажа, а тот факт, что оба жителя - офицеры, увеличил площадь их жилища еще на одну комнату. Леонард не жалуется. От нового обиталища можно быстрее добраться до медотсека, да и хранить здесь вещи гораздо удобнее.

Кстати, о вещах.

\- Чехов! Ты где застрял, чудо малолетнее?

Без ответа.

Маккой страдальчески вздыхает и задумчиво косится на табуретку. Может, пожертвовать своим достоинством и все-таки залезть на нее, чтобы поискать рубашку на верхних полках?

Он, конечно, может надеть и желтую, но тогда он сольется с командным составом. Его любимая - нежного фиолетового оттенка, когда-то подаренная Джо на его День Рождения, - была затеряна где-то в бездне шкафа. 

Чертов навигатор. Стоило ему пережить скачок гормонов и подрасти на десяток сантиметров, и тот сразу же забыл о неудобствах жизни низких людей.

\- Что такое?

Кудрявая макушка высовывается из ванной, где ее обладатель, судя по всему, пытался расчесаться.

\- Ты гладил гражданское в прошлый раз?

Чехов смешно морщит нос, пытаясь убрать выпавший волос, и неопределенно отвечает.

\- Ну, я.

\- Ты куда мою рубашку дел?

На лице Павла расцветает коварная улыбка.

\- Туда, куда ее бы положил любой нормальный человек - на верхнюю полку.

Маккой устало наклоняет голову и смотрит на Чехова снизу вверх. Вроде повзрослел - даже совершеннолетний уже, - но понятие о юморе осталось на уровне третьего класса.

\- Любой нормальный человек прежде всего подумал бы, чья это рубашка, и положил ее туда, где это удобно.

\- Не дуйся, ты и так хмурый двадцать часов в день.

Чехов выходит из ванной и подходит к шкафу, вглядываясь в его захламленные глубины. Потом он протягивает руку- и вот он держит рубашку Леонарда. 

\- Спасибо.

Врач буркает под нос и вдевает руки в услужливо подставленные лавандовые рукава. 

\- Мне не трудно.

Чехов наклоняется и легонько целует его в лоб. _Использует козыри в рукаве, пиздюк._

Тот выпрямляется и окидывает взглядом комнату.

\- Кстати, ты не видел моих носков?

Маккой прекрасно их видит - вон они, завалились за кровать, так и бросаются в глаза. Чехов, впрочем, их не заметит в силу своего роста.

Медик сочувственно улыбается и хлопает парня по спине. 

\- Нет, прости. Может, в ящике на дне застряли. Я ушел чистить зубы, а ты пока поищи.

Месть сладка. О, а еще он сможет попялиться на чей-то прелестный зад, пока Павел будет обыскивать их нижние полки! Сплошные плюсы.

Быть ниже Павла уже не кажется таким печальным обстоятельством.


End file.
